


Fairy Heart

by Shortstack_21



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Assassin - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, tenroujima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstack_21/pseuds/Shortstack_21
Summary: Long ago, there was a kingdom of stars long since fallen. A small yet, powerful kingdom that was full of magic and beautiful lands were conquered. The brilliant stars that watched over this kingdom wept for the fallen kingdom and awaited the return of the one who would raise and make it shine once again. The external gold of the powerful Mavis Vermilion, to return and build the bridge between the mortal and spirit world; the Fairy Heart.PART ONE:Ashley Heart is an assassin fighting for her freedom after being enslaved in the labor camp, Titan. The handsome prince Gray and the captain of the Guard, Lyon give her the chance to fight to be the Kings' Champion for five years and then she is free. But, there is an evil lurking within the castle, which Ashley is to vanquish. Will she win the competition or fail and be sent back to Titan? Will Ahsley's true heritage be revealed and the namesake that she has been running from for ten years resurface?PART Two Description in later chapters to avoid spoilers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Inspired by Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.  
> It is another version of a current fanfiction I'm working on, and I like this one more.  
> Enjoy!

Long ago, there was a kingdom of stars long since fallen. A small yet, powerful kingdom that was full of magic and beautiful lands were conquered. The beautiful stars that watched over this kingdom wept for the fallen kingdom and awaited the return of the one who would raise and make it shine once again. The external gold of the powerful Mavis Vermilion to return and build the bridge between the mortal and spirit world; the Fairy Heart.  
________________  
Ashley Heart stumbled along as the arm that gripped her tugged her through the winding hallways and staircases. She looked at the man, his white hair sticking up like spikes, but looked like he at least tried to style his hair down. His formal garments told her he was from the royal guards of Fiore. The very guards who were sworn to protect a king who destroyed other kingdoms and caused fear that shook her to the core. He was vile and inhuman, was never fit to be a king for he only cared about himself and his little royal family. She pondered the thought of a royal visiting here to see her death.  
Ashley looked down at her chained feet and bound hands, she detested this place. The labor camp was known as Titan. No one has lasted long here, where the spirits are broken and beaten away. She wouldn’t let them break her. To take that from her would be an insult to the girl she was before, the assassin. She didn’t give them the satisfaction of ripping her fighting spirit away from her. The once white floor was stained red from the slaves who were dragged and beaten in these very halls. She looked to the guard who led her; her brown eyes were calculating.  
“May I ask where you are taking me?”  
“None of your concern.” His eyes glanced down at her; his mouth was curing in disgust. She was an eyesore even she would admit to that.  
“Well, it is my concern since you are dragging me like a rag doll. Besides what is a soldier from the royal guard doing in a place like this?”  
“It’s captain. You are meeting the Prince of Fiore, now be quiet.”  
The prince, oh gods her life was over. She was going to die here, the young prince who was sired by the gruesome king. She knew little of him even her fellow assassins knew little of him. Only, that he loved young women and broke their little hearts no matter where they came from. The one fact that made her laugh to herself was the odd habit the prince had, stripping. It was said, he couldn’t last five minutes without trying to remove some form of clothing from his body. She frowned at the thought of the Assassins guild, Oracion Seis. Her master was probably laughing at her for getting caught. She knew someone had betrayed her and she would get her revenge if she lasted long enough.  
“The prince? Well, you should have at least let me change into my cleaner shift.” Her nails were caked with dirt and blood. Same went for her bare feet, calloused and filthy. They reached the end of the hallway, and the Captain of the guard opened the door. Ashley kept her head down as the entered, fear spreading through her at the what ifs.  
“Ah thank you, Lyon, for bringing her. Ashley Heart the most notorious assassin. You are younger than I expected.”  
Ashley didn’t even look up yet until she was shoved to the ground, “bow to your prince.” A man with dark black hair and black abyss eyes was the one who had shoved her. Ashley seethed inside; no one was her prince. She bowed to no one. She didn’t fight it except bare her teeth as she looked at the prince. She replaced it with a coy smile, “Hello, Prince, what a pleasant surprise. I wish I had time to clean up, but your watchdog wouldn’t let me.”  
Prince Gray Fullbuster grinned at her with ease and simply waved off her comment, “Ashley, it’s a pleasure to meet you finally.” He tugged at his clothes a habit of his she noticed.  
“What am I doing here to be in your presence?” She trodded carefully.  
“I want you to be my champion.”  
Ashley raised a brow. Her mind racing at the thoughts. Champion, what did that even mean? “Your what?”  
“Well, my champion to compete in my father’s little game to pick a personal assassin to do his dirty work.”  
“At what cost?”  
Gray tugged at his sleeve, “your freedom.”  
The word rang through her, freedom. It made her heart race at the thought. “How long?” She said her words rushed. It seemed too good to be true  
“Six years of working as the king’s personal assassin and then you’ll be a free woman.”  
“Why me?” She asked. He could have picked someone more trustworthy than her.  
“You are the most notorious assassin at such a young age. You were the only slave to touch the wall after killing and wounding twenty guards. You are a survivor, and I could use someone like that.”  
“It was twenty-seven to be exact.”  
The guard grunted. “Are you sure Gray she seems like a wild card and deserves to be in here.”  
Ashley bristled on the inside, but Gray beat her to it, “I’m sure Lyon, I think I’m going to win with her on my side.”  
Another smile pulled at her lips, “Lyon, what an interesting name. Do you know how many slaves reached the wall? How far they got?”  
Lyon’s jaw tightened. She could escape on the way to Crocrus and see the lovely palm trees and the large tree that she had forgotten long ago. “Two feet was how far they could run.”  
Gray raised a brow, “How far did you get?”  
“400 feet, I could touch the wall if it wasn’t for the soldier who knocked me down.”  
“But that was suicide,” Gray said as his eyes studied her. If it weren’t for the shackles, she would have torn his eyes out.  
“I know it was.”  
“Well, we can discuss the competition once we get to Crocrus. But, you won’t be going as Ashley Heart.”  
“Excuse me? Why would I want to be going as someone else? A name that wasn’t my own.”  
“You don’t want the people of Fiore realizing they are scared of a little girl.”  
Ashley raised her head, “Fine. Only if I work for three years.”  
“Five.”  
“Two.”  
“Four years,” Gray said, his eyes glinting at some emotion she couldn’t pin down. A rebel prince, that was what he was. One who craved freedom just like she did. Free of responsibilities while hers was the freedom just to walk outside and look at the stars.  
Her freedom. Oh, gods, it was so close she could almost taste it in the air. “That seems reasonable. What would happen if I don’t win?”  
Lyon snorted, “you would go back here and waste away as you should.”  
“But what fun would that be?”  
“It wouldn’t matter that’s why I need you to win. My father insists that he has this competition and I’d like to show my father that I’m not a complete idiot.”  
Ashley adjusted her shackles, her skin painfully red and blistering. “Well, we shouldn’t keep him waiting, prince.”  
“Then let’s not waste another minute.” The game had begun.  
_____________________  
Ashley looked at the blue sky as she rode behind the captain of the guard. Her skin now washed clean and had proper clothing fit for a ride. Ashley’s departure from Titan was the echoing sounds of screams and the crackling of a whip. Her speckled mare was beautiful, her mane flowing in the crisp wind. She sighed in contempt as she looked out at the lush forest. She could escape and live in the forest with a blanket of stars over her head. She could have made it, that was until Lyon clamped chains around her wrists. She missed the stars that watched over her. In Titan, she was never able to see them. A full year of pain and torture. Both physical and psychological. Though she would be free, the others in Titan weren’t. She would free them one day, she swore to herself. She would free all the labor camps she could; even if it killed her.  
Once they had set up camp, her tent being farthest one from the other guards and prince. They sat around a fire, the food making her stomach ache. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had a proper meal. She frowned at her bowl as she listened to the guards talk about the mysteries in the forest as it stilled. This forest, weeping willow, went untouched by the horrors of Fiore’s king. It still echoed with power, the power that sang in Ashley’s blood. Like the powerful friends, she could call upon. She missed them deeply, but the struggle of holding that power made her shudder.  
“It’s better off burned to the ground.”  
Ashley's body stiffened. “It feels like it’s angry.”  
“Of course, it is. This is Mavis’s forest!” She snapped.  
“I hear there are still fairies in the forest.” One guard says.  
“At least the Fae are gone.”  
“Ha, we showed them who is in power.”  
“Don’t talk like that!” They all looked at her. “You need to shut your mouth. This is Queen Mavis’ forest; the trees could still remember her, and the same goes for the little folk.”  
“Psh, they are myths little girl nothing but fairy tales.”  
“The Fae are immortal.”  
“Trees aren’t  
Lyon looked at her, “what do you know about the little folk and this forest?” His voice came out in a hushed whisper.  
Ashley looked at him, her brown eyes lost in thought, “they are not to be trifled with or overlooked. This forest was once filled with magic and powerful Fae. Some Fae were to be believed to be dragon born or raised by the dragons themselves. Ignorance is how one gets killed.”  
She was just a little girl when magic in this continent disappeared, if it weren’t for her Master, Macbeth who went by Midnight saved her from drowning in a river or worse being caught by the soldiers of Fiore. She could still remember her gifts that were locked away when magic disappeared. That power could consume her. Destroy her very mind. It’s a power now slumbering where she could not even reach if she tried. Perhaps it was a blessing she lived on this, gods forsaken continent. Magic was dangerous and uncontrollable. She remembered how her power could destroy anything in its path without her control.  
Later that night she had vomited most of the food she ate, her body so frail and malnourished couldn’t handle that much food yet. She was way too thin, her body aching everywhere when it shouldn’t have been. Her once lovely frame was now a husk of skin and bones. It would be a lot of work to gain what she had lost. The years of training and preparing her body for her unique practice of being an Assassin was all gone in a year time. She would do what she had to do, train, eat, and plot her way to freedom. Her blond hair was dull, and her brown eyes were vague of emotion. Of life, maybe they had broken a piece of her, shattered it beyond repair. So, she reminded her self again and again until the fire that usually dwelled within her spark a flame. I am Ashley Heart, and I will not be afraid.  
She vowed that once she was free no one will have chain her again. She would no longer be shackled by the king or any other kings that dwelled within this damned world.


	2. The Castle

Ashley awoke to the sun streaming through the tents' opening. She looked to the ground and spotted a tiny figure that formed a lion. The tiny features only to be made by the spindly hands of the little folk. She quickly dismantled it and got rid of its remains as Lyon, entered her tent.  
“Why were you sleeping on the ground and not the bed?”   
She stood not caring that her little thing they called a nightgown didn’t cover much, “The bed was uncomfortable.” She’s never had this much freedom to choose where she slept. Lyon moved her chains back to her wrists and led her outside. By the time they made it close to Crocrus Prince Gray had slowed to meet Lyon’s pace. “So, Ashley, are you ready to meet my father and defeat the other champions?” His voice was like silk. So calm and collected; each word calculated like her own yet to make him seem like he didn’t care.   
She swallowed and repeated the very words that kept her from crumbling apart, I am Ashley Heart, and I will not be afraid. She titled her head high, “Of course, it won’t even be a competition. Also, your clothes.”   
Gray looked down, his shirt discarded somewhere, “Oh crap, not again!”  
Lyon shook his head, “he always did that as a kid.”   
“Oh, were you two, close?”   
“The queen raised me as her own. But none of that should be your concern. Let’s keep moving; we are almost there.”   
Ashley rode with silence. Her mind racing as she thought of what laid ahead of her. This land was nothing like Tenrou, the beautiful continent filled with magic. Though smaller than the others it was strong before Fiore destroyed everything. She could barely listen to Lyon as he explained the competition to her. It was a two-month long competition, fifteen competitors including her. Five trials will be announced the day they are supposed to happen. She had two weeks to train and gain her weight back. Maybe she would see Midnight here or one of his other assassins. Revenge would come, but she had to focus, she needed to win this for those she left behind at Titan.   
Ashley gasped as Crocrus came into view, the castle made of marble. A waste of jewels and slave labor was all it was. The horrors that stemmed from that castle made her shiver.   
Gray smiled, “welcome to Crocrus the royal city of Fiore. Come Ashley we must discuss your living arrangements. Lyon removed the shackles I don’t want the people to get any ideas of her. She is now a welcomed guest.”   
Lyon huffed and unchained her. Ashley rubbed at her wrists and smiled wide as they rode through the streets. She was dressed in a formal tunic that was fit for a lady. Women swooned as Gray waved while others looked to Lucy with curiosity. They entered the castle’s grounds, the gate’s closing behind them with a loud clang. She followed Gray as he led her through the long hallways of the castle, the white marble floors shined to perfection where she could almost see her reflection. Lyon of course, was right behind her as if she would be foolish to run while this castle was heavily guarded. Midnight had taught her better than that. They walked by two large oak doors, the scent of worn paper filled her nose.   
“Is that a library?”   
Gray nodded, his shirt once again gone. “You are free to use it whenever you feel like it.”   
“do you spend much time in there?”  
Lyon laughed. “Gray hasn’t stepped foot in that library since he was forced to do his studies.”   
Pity, libraries were the greatest weapon of all, all that knowledge at someone's fingertips, her fingertips to be exact. She will make sure to visit once she is settled. Ashley glanced back at the large oak doors one last time before following the two men.  
“If I remember correctly, you were from Tenroujima. Did you ever visit the once great Tenrou library that was overseen by Cait Shelter?”  
The word was made guilt course through her. She hoped the scholars were able to save most of the crucial documents. “Many times, it was amazing.” All that knowledge gone, erased from this world. The continent divided by guilds not kingdoms though they did have a royal family. The Royals were the ones who oversaw all the guilds with a royal council for guidance and voices for the people. She missed the home she had long forgotten from her time at the Assassins guild. Where the summers were perfect in temperature, and the springs brought new life. The wildflowers smelled delightful in Tenroujima.   
They walked up a flight of stairs and down a hallway, “you will be staying here. Lyon’s room is just down the hall and mine is up on the next floor right above you.”   
“Thank you, Gray.”   
“I’m sorry for what my father has done to make you flee here. It wasn’t right.” He could get himself killed from speaking of treason.   
“Easy Gray, if your father hears he will be livid,” Lyon said.   
Ashley nodded. “He’s right. I’m sure the King wouldn’t want to know his son is a rebel at heart.” She entered her chambers as Lyon called over the two guards who would be posted by her door at all times. It was foolish; she could end them in seconds if she dared. Ashley decided she would go by the alias lady Celeste. A jewel thief is what they would call her. She would not be an assassin, but a petty jewel thief. She would see her competitors tomorrow. The three days of travel she did gain some weight but not enough. She needed to train to prepare.   
She looked around her chambers; a large table sat in the middle of the room with four tables around it. A piano sat in the corner which she was sure she would play, through the door a four poster bed sat against the wall with a bathing chamber connected. A chest of drawers and a vanity were placed in the room. She looked through everything, to find something she could use as a weapon if there were a time she needed one. Nothing, nothing that would make a weapon to give her an advantage. So, she laid down on the plush bed and closed her eyes. No dreams haunted her that night.  
_________  
Ashley, for her credit, was already up, exercising when Lyon came bursting through her door. “Are you dressed?”   
Ashley quirked a brow at his sweaty forehead, “Yes why?”   
“It’s time to meet the king and the other champions.”   
“The king?” She said as bile clawed its way up her throat.   
She followed Lyon, her back tunic and black pants fit her loosely. Hopefully, she’ll gain the weight she lost while in Titan. She didn’t dare wear anything that could show her scars. The scars that Titan soldiers rubbed salt on the wounds to make sure they never healed correctly. If it weren’t for the Stellian rebels, she would have died of infections. Ashley kept her head low didn’t dare look at the king as joined the crowd. She did survey the other champions. She couldn’t see them all, but she did see Eigor Eisenwald, a man who murdered men, women, and children. He had no remorse for any of his victims. How anyone would choose a man who killed children for fun was beyond reasoning.   
The king stood walking around as he looked at the other champions. Ashley’s heart thumped in her chest. “Welcome champions. I assume you know that you will compete for your freedom. If you lose, you will be sent back to whatever hell hole you were taken from. Are you grateful to be given this opportunity from your King.” No one dared to speak, Ashley glared at her feet unable to shake the fear that swelled within her. “Your King asked you a question!”   
Ashley jumped and mumbled along with the other competitors, “Yes, your highness I am most appreciated.”   
“The first task is next week. You are dismissed.”   
Ashley rushed out to be with the young prince and the captain. “Well, that was highly convincing. You looked terrified.”   
Ashley bit her lip, her hands tucked in her tunic. “Prince Gray your clothes.”   
Gray looked down, “when did that happen!”   
Lyon rolled his eyes, Gray and his odd habit. “ How are you?” He asked Ashley who was clenching her hands.   
“I’m fine. I just want this competition to be over with.” Her heart pounded in her chest, her instincts screaming, run, run, run! She was sure if magic still dwelled in this land she would have exploded in glittering light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter!

That night, Ashley, had dreamed. The sound of a whip crackled as her screams echoed in the open area in Titan. It was one of the few places that she truly feared, many had died on the rough stones that her feet scraped against. She was screaming, and screaming. The screams never seemed to end in Titan. The never-ending symphony of pain. The smell of blood was so strong she could almost taste it. Again and again the whip tore at her skin.   
“Ashley!” She gasped, her hand clawing at her neck. “It's just a dream. You were dreaming.” Prince Gray and Lyon were both standing in front of her.   
She sat up looking around her surroundings, her hand reaching to her back. The four large scars that covered her back. Gray sat down.   
“What were you dreaming about? You were screaming.”   
He back ached at the memory, “I was given some special attention from the overseers. They whipped me thirty times and then rubbed salt in the wounds so they wouldn’t close right.” She could still feel her blood cover her skin as she thought of her first month there. No one had helped her until the next day, a Stellian rebel woman who cleaned her wounds. She didn’t think she would have survived another night.   
“That’s awful,” Lyon said.   
“Awful? It’s barbaric; my father is a cruel man.”  
Lyon Looked at Ashley, “what did you do to deserve it?”  
Lucy’s face turned into an expression of fury, “deserve it? No one deserves to be whipped like an animal. You two can leave. I’ll see you for the first competition and introductions.”   
Lyon was the first to leave. Obviously, frustrated with her while Gray stayed.   
His dark eyes are calculating. “I’m sorry for his behavior. He was taught by the old captain of the guard. He hasn’t been the same after one task he had to complete in his training.”   
“What did he do?”   
Gray shook his head. “Not my story to tell. So, tell me, who trained you?”   
“Macbeth Night but you may know him as Midnight.”   
“The king of the assassins? You were personally trained by him?”   
Ashley nodded. She was alive because of him. Though, when the hard days seemed to win, she had wished he didn’t save her. “Yes, I was his prodigy.”   
“Did you pay all his debts?” Gray asked.   
Ashley smiled, “every single jewel but he spent it all in a day.”   
“Make sure you win this, if not I’ll find a way to free you from Titan.”   
She didn’t say anything to him; she laid back down with a small smile and closed her eyes. At least someone, for once cared for her wellbeing.   
__________   
Ashley bounced on her heels as she looked around at the men who gathered. Iegor, was in chains surrounded by five guards. Another behind him in chains, his smile cruel as his eyes slid down her body. Kain Hikaru, a brutal murder who has a taste for young women. The things he’s done to them when they were alive and even after death.   
A weapons master named Ivan stood in his gold armor, “I’m sure our king has told you lot if you lose the competition you will be sent back where you all belong. Now we will start with introductions. You on the left state your name and occupation.” He glared at the champions, “Don’t bother trying to lie.”  
They all went one by one; most were soldiers who were removed from bad behavior. Surprising to her. Then Igor went, “Iegor Eisenwald, murder and thief.” Kain went. Next, both of them would get along nicely being murders. Though, Kain killed his own men when he was a soldier.   
The man next to her spoke. “Eric Cobra poisons Master and master thief.” He looked at her, a warm smile graced his lips as he waited for her to speak.   
“Celeste Aria, a jewel thief.” Some of the men snickered. Kain and Iegor stared at her which she held their gaze. She hoped her challenging stare conveyed what she thought, come at me and die painfully.  
“Well, then you all will meet here tomorrow for your first task. Today will be training with your sponsors and getting to know each other.   
She looked to Eric who kept watching Kain, “I don’t like them. They seem dangerous.”   
She nodded, “better keep your whits about you. It’s nice to meet you, Eric.”   
“Nice to meet you too.” She smiled wide. At least she had one friend she could trust.   
—————   
The task was a knife throwing contest. Ashley frowned as she listened to Lyon.   
“Remember to stay in the middle. Don’t show off.”   
Ashley rolled her eyes. It was her damn plan to make sure she wasn’t a target. “I get it. I was the one to come up with it.” She stayed in the middle as she had planned. Kain would laugh when she “missed” the middle she was close to it but not too close.   
“Go back to spreading your legs little girl. I’m sure you will excel in it.” She rolled her shoulders. She had one more knife. The farthest target made her squint, but she flicked her wrist the dagger imbedded in the direct center.   
She looked to Kain “maybe you should drop to your knees. I’m sure you’ll excel in that.” She sneered. Kain snarled at her.   
Lyon was by her side, “come he isn’t worth it.”   
“I’m going to rip out his throat if he continues to talk like that.”   
“And go back to Titan?” She kept her mouth shut. He knew her answer, she’s rather die then go back. “Tomorrow morning we are running and it will continue until this competition comes to an end.” He left her in her rooms to herself. She placed seventh out of twenty champions.   
______   
Then first two weeks went by in a blur of training and two other competitions. A man named Sean who was a soldier and Merrick were sent back to where ever they came from. Ashley was already bored of staying in the middle. Though things got a lot more interesting when she went to her training session only to not find Lyon there. Something serious had to be going on since the soldiers kept whispering when they thought she wasn’t looking. She began walking back to her chamber only to meet a Stellian woman with one from Fiore.   
“Oh, I’m sorry I don’t think we have had the pleasure to meet. I’m Briar.” Her voice sounded annoyingly fake as she plastered a smile on her face. The Stellian woman seemed to feel the same.   
“Lady Celeste, and who might you be?” She said looking at the woman. Her hair was pulled in tight braids, and her forest green eyes glinted at the sight Brair being dismissed.   
“I am Princes Ava Of Stellia, its a pleasure to meet you.” Her accent was thick and her words slightly over pronounced.   
Ashley’s eyes widened, and she quickly curtseyed “the pleasure is all mine.” She said in Stellian tongue.   
The princes’ eyes widened. “You speak Stellian? You are of the few who know it here.” She said.   
“I studied it; my father was a merchant.” She lied easily.   
Lady Briar cleared her throat, “what are you saying?”   
Lucy and Ava glanced at each other. “We were just uh what’s the word- discussing how she speaks my language.”   
“So what are you doing here in Fiore?”   
Briar was the one who quickly replied. Annoyed with being dismayed. “She is here to learn our customs and delegate for her people.”   
Ashley inwardly groaned as Lyon stepped forward, “Lady Celeste what might you be doing with the Princess and Lady Briar?”   
Ashley plastered a smile on her lips. “We were just talking. Is that a crime now?”   
“Come we have much to discuss. If you’ll excuse us, Princess.”   
“It was nice to meet you.” She said in Stellian.   
“I hope we can talk again soon, Lady Celeste.”   
Once Lyon had dragged Ashley down the hall, he stopped them. “What in the gods name were you doing?”  
“Like I said we were just talking. What, am I no longer allowed to speak to anyone other than you, Prince Gray, and the other champions who want me dead?”   
“It’s just; you shouldn’t be talking to the princess if she is here to learn our customs not mingle with-“   
“With what, an assassin? I am not going to kill her if that’s what you are thinking. Why were you not at training?”   
“That’s why I came to find you. One of the champions was killed last night, every organ in his body was gone, even the brain.” Oh gods, what would even do that. It was one thing to kill but to take their innards. “Now stay out of trouble and in your room. It will be easier to clarify that it wasn’t you.”   
Ashley sat in her room, she wanted to know what was going on yet her door was locked only Lyon, Gray and her scullery maid had the key. She thought back to the clocktower, strange symbols engraved around it. She remembered whispers about the symbols; her mother used to talk about them and their peculiar power. Wyrd marks, an ancient language that was banned long ago during Mavis’ reign. She wondered what they meant and why the king had engraved them on and around the large clocktowers. Magic was dangerous, but something that could even be beyond the rules of magic seemed like a death sentence for those who used the Wyrd marks.


End file.
